Gauntlets
Gauntlets, formally titled The Lost Gauntlets, is a feature of Geometry Dash, introduced in Update 2.1. A Gauntlet is comprised of a selection of five user levels of similar difficulty, which must be completed sequentially to receive rewards of collectables. These include diamonds and shards of power, as well as an icon colour, in addition to standard level rewards of stars and user coins. A select few Gauntlets include other, more special rewards. Description The Gauntlets consist of a series of 5 levels that pertain to the Gauntlet's theme. Upon entering The Lost Gauntlets, the player will see a menu consisting of the name of the Gauntlet, the image of it, how many levels are or not completed, and the chest the player can unlock upon its completion. After selecting the Gauntlet the player proceeds to a map, wherein only the first level is playable by default. With each level's completion, the next level is unlocked, until the player has conquered the last level. Once all 5 levels are completed, the player can open the Gauntlet's respective chest to receive their reward. Gauntlets Fire Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 fire shards and will unlock Secondary Brown. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Ice Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 ice shards and will unlock Secondary Magenta. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Poison Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 poison shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Cyan. This gauntlet rewards a total of 26 stars, 36 diamonds and 925 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 6th, 2017. |-| Shadow Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 shadow shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Violet. This gauntlet rewards a total of 21 stars, 31 diamonds and 675 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 6, 2017. |-| Lava Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 lava shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Orange. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 7, 2017. |-| Bonus Gauntlet= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 500 mana orbs and will unlock Secondary Dark Red. This Gauntlet rewards a total of 23 stars, 33 diamonds and 775 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 7, 2017. |-| Chaos Gauntlet= The Chaos Gauntlet is not in the Gauntlets' menu by default. To access it, the player must meet The Creature, which can be found in The Basement, and click the blue lock. Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, the blue key, and a robot icon. This Gauntlet rewards a total of 30 stars, 1125 mana orbs and 40 diamonds upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This gauntlet was released on February 8, 2017. Demon Guardian Upon beating the Chaos Gauntlet, the player obtains a key which can be used to unlock The Creature. The Creature is the monster that is locked up in the basement of the Vault of Secrets. Once one frees him from his cage, he gives them an icon, a death effect, and the key which is used to unlock the Demon Gauntlet. Trivia *Although the feature was released with Update 2.1, it was not until 5th February, 2017 that the first Gauntlets were released. **Each day from the 5th to the 8th of February, two gauntlets were added each of the four days in the order shown in the gauntlet selection menu. **This feature was delayed due to it being incomplete. ViPriN, a well-known creator, made a YouTube video showing the Gauntlets in their unfinished state; wherein the levels were from map packs and acted as placeholders. *The first 6 Gauntlets are based on the Shards of Power, all of which are the Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow, Lava and the Bonus shards. *The Gauntlets are very similar to Map Packs; the only differences are there being 5 levels instead of 3, there are diamonds while Map Packs have none, and the player receives a chest instead of a coin. The last difference is that in Gauntlets, one must play the levels in ascending order; whereas, in Map Packs, one may play them omnifarious. *''Kappaclysm'' is also the only level in the Gauntlets to also be in a Map Pack. *The Gauntlet's design is similar to the worlds in Geometry Dash World — five levels are in each Gauntlet/area, which must be completed sequentially. *RobTop changed the order of the levels in the Ice and Fire Gauntlets 1 day after their release, making the levels only increase in difficulty. **This is because of the confusion regarding Magmatic Sanctuary, being the first and apparent hardest. Due to this, it was moved to be the final level. Skyward, being the original last and deemed "easiest" level of the Ice Gauntlet, was moved to the 2nd spot. *Within a few hours of the Chaos Gauntlet's release, the level Blade was removed upon request by PotatoBaby, its creator. As a result, Kappaclysm advanced one spot and Drippy Dub by Danolex took the level's place. *There is a total of 15 Gauntlets, 7 of which have not yet been released. **RobTop has confirmed that the next 7 gauntlets will all have icon rewards. **Hacked versions of Geometry Dash provide the names of upcoming Gauntlets: the Time Gauntlet, the Crystal Gauntlet, the Magic Gauntlet, the Spike Gauntlet, the Monster Gauntlet, the Doom Gauntlet, and the Death Gauntlet. *The Chaos Gauntlet will only appear after the player clicks the blue lock in The Basement. *''Fire Aura'', Kappaclysm and Scarlet Surge are currently the only 1.9 levels to be in the Gauntlets. *When clicking the Demon Gauntlet while locked, The Keymaster is referred to as just "...". *''Beast Mode Full'', Frontline Full, and Payload are the only gauntlet levels to be named after a Geometry Dash World level thus far; however Danger Zone uses the song Machina, the song of a level of the same name in Geometry Dash World. *''Scarlet Surge is the only XL gauntlet level. *''Infernal Arena ''and ''Ichor ''are the only levels in the gauntlets that share a song. * ''Infernal Arena is a remake of the Geometry Dash Meltdown level Viking Arena. Gallery FireGauntlet.png|Fire Gauntlet's levels IceGauntlet.png|Ice Gauntlet's levels PoisonGauntlet.png|Poison Gauntlet's levels ShadowGauntlet.png|Shadow Gauntlet's levels LavaGauntlet.png|Lava Gauntlet's levels BonusGauntlet.png|Bonus Gauntlet's levels ChaosGauntlet.png|Chaos Gauntlet's levels DemonGauntlet.png|Demon Gauntlet's levels|Every gauntlet in The game's files Category:Features